the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man (comic book)
| artists = | pencillers = | inkers = | letterers = | colorists = | editors = | creative_team_month = | creative_team_year = | creators = | CEheader = | TPB = | ISBN = | subcat = | altcat = | sort = | addpubcat1 = | nonUS = }} 'Iron Man' is the name of several comic book titles featuring the character Iron Man and published by Marvel Comics, beginning with the original ''Iron Man series that debuted in 1968. Publication history First series The character made his first appearance in Tales of Suspense #39 (cover dated March 1963). After issue #99 (March 1968), the Tales of Suspense series was renamed Captain America. An Iron Man story appeared in the one-shot comic Iron Man and Sub-Mariner (April 1968), before the "Golden Avenger" made his solo debut with Iron Man #1 (May 1968). The series' indicia gives its copyright title Iron Man, while the trademarked cover logo of most issues is The Invincible Iron Man. Artist George Tuska began a decade long association with the character with Iron Man #5 (Sept. 1968). Writer Mike Friedrich and artist Jim Starlin's brief collaboration on the Iron Man series introduced Mentor, Starfox, and Thanos in issue #55 (Feb. 1973).Sanderson, Peter "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 158: "In this issue, scripted by Mike Friedrich, plotter and penciler Jim Starlin introduced a miniature mythos of his creations." Friedrich scripted a metafictional story in which Iron Man visited the San Diego Comic Convention and met several Marvel Comics writers and artists. He then wrote the multi-issue "War of the Super-Villains" storyline which ran through 1975. Writer David Michelinie, co-plotter/inker Bob Layton, and penciler John Romita Jr. became the creative team on the series with Iron Man #116 (Nov. 1978). Micheline and Layton established Tony Stark's alcoholism with the story "Demon in a Bottle", and introduced several supporting characters, including Stark's bodyguard girlfriend Bethany Cabe;Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 187: "In December 1978, co-plotters David Michelinie and Bob Layton, and penciler John Romita Jr....came up with Bethany Cabe, a highly capable professional bodyguard and a different sort of leading lady." Stark's personal pilot and confidant James Rhodes, who later became the superhero War Machine;Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 188: "Writer David Michelinie and artists John Byrne and Bob Layton introduced James Rhodes Tony Stark's best friend and future super hero War Machine in Iron Man #118." and rival industrialist Justin Hammer,Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 189: "Tony Stark's billionaire nemesis Justin Hammer made his first appearance in Iron Man #120 by writer David Michelinie and artist John Romita Jr. and Bob Layton." who was revealed to be the employer of numerous high-tech armed enemies Iron Man fought over the years. The duo also introduced the concept of Stark's specialized armors DeFalco "1980s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 202: "In Iron Man #152, Iron Man unveiled his all-black stealth armor." as he acquired a dangerous vendetta with Doctor Doom in the "Doomquest" storyline. The team worked together through #154 (Jan. 1982), with Michelinie writing three issues without Layton. Following Michelinie and Layton's departures, Dennis O'Neil became the new writer of the series and had Stark relapse into alcoholism. Much of O'Neil's work on this plot thread was based on experiences with alcoholics he knew personally. Jim Rhodes replaced Stark as Iron Man in issue #169 (April 1983) and wore the armor for the next two years of stories.DeFalco "1980s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 211: "Jim was the natural choice to replace Stark as Iron Man when Tony's problem's with alcohol prevented him from doing the job. Jim continued in his role until Iron Man #199 (Oct. 1985)." O'Neil returned Tony Stark to the Iron Man role in issue #200 (Nov. 1985).DeFalco "1980s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 223 Michelinie and Layton became the creative team once again in issue #215 (Feb. 1987). They crafted the "Armor Wars" storyline beginning in #225 (Dec. 1987)DeFalco "1980s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 233: "Although actually called 'Stark Wars', the story arc that became known as 'Armor Wars began in this issue and ran until June 1988." through #231 (June 1988). John Byrne and John Romita Jr. produced a sequel titled "Armor Wars II" in issues #258 (July 1990) to #266 (March 1991). The series had a crossover with the other Avengers related titles as part of the "Operation: Galactic Storm" storyline. Volume 2 This initial series ended with issue #332 (Sept. 1996). Jim Lee, Scott Lobdell, and Jeph Loeb authored a second volume of the series as part of Heroes Reborn, which was drawn primarily by Whilce Portacio and Ryan Benjamin. This volume took place in a parallel universeManning, Matthew K. "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 280: "Part of the 'Heroes Reborn' event, Iron Man was relaunched into a new universe courtesy of writer Scott Lobdell and Jim Lee, with pencils by Whilce Portacio." and ran 13 issues (Nov. 1996 - Nov. 1997).[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/ironman6.htm#S387 Iron Man (II)] in the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Volume 3 Volume 3, whose first 25 issues were written by Kurt BusiekManning "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 289: "Tony Stark returned in style...in this new ongoing series by writer Kurt Busiek and artist Sean Chen." and then by Busiek and Roger Stern, ran 89 issues (Feb. 1998 - Dec. 2004). Later writers included Joe Quesada, Frank Tieri, Mike Grell, and John Jackson Miller. Issue #41 (June 2001) was additionally numbered #386, reflecting the start of dual numbering starting from the premiere issue of volume one in 1968. The final issue was dual-numbered as #434.[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/ironman3.htm#S476 Iron Man (III)] in the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Volume 4 The next Iron Man series, ''Iron Man'' vol. 4, debuted in early 2005 with the Warren Ellis-written storyline "Extremis", with artist Adi Granov.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 325: "Writer Warren Ellis teamed up with illustrator Adi Granov to create a new spin on Iron Man that would have long-lasting effects." It ran 35 issues (Jan. 2005 - Jan. 2009), with the cover logo simply Iron Man beginning with issue #13, and Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., beginning issue #15. On the final three issues, the cover logo was overwritten by "War Machine, Weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D.",[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/ironman8.htm#S4745 Iron Man (IV)] in the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators which led to the launch of a War Machine ongoing series. The Invincible Iron Man vol. 1, by writer Matt Fraction and artist Salvador Larroca, began with a premiere issue cover-dated July 2008. For a seven-month overlap, Marvel published both volume four and volume five simultaneously. This Invincible volume jumped its numbering of issues from #33 to #500, cover dated March 2011, to reflect the start from the premiere issue of volume one in 1968. Volume 5 After the conclusion of The Invincible Iron Man a new Iron Man series was started as a part of Marvel Now!. Written by Kieron Gillen and illustrated by Greg Land, it began with issue #1 in November 2012. The series revealed Tony was adopted, and that he had a disabled half-brother named Arno. Collected editions Marvel Masterworks: Iron Man Essential Iron Man Iron Man Epic Collection Iron Man Omnibus Iron Man Heroes Reborn/Return Iron Man (Vol. 4), Invincible Iron Man (Vol. 1) Marvel NOW! Miniseries References External links * [http://www.coverbrowser.com/covers/iron-man Iron Man] at Cover Browser Category:1968 comics debuts Category:Comics by Archie Goodwin Category:Comics by David Michelinie Category:Comics by Dennis O'Neil Category:Comics by Gerry Conway Category:Comics by John Byrne Category:Comics by Len Wein Category:Comics by Roy Thomas Category:Iron Man Category:Marvel Comics titles